


Ибо я любил тебя сердцем из дыма

by WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 (WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021)



Series: Level 2: Тексты от G до T WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [27]
Category: Captain America (Movies
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Happy Ending, M/M, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Stucky and Roles 2021, but not gory or violent, lots of ambiguity, oh gosh how to tag this, very few concrete details, very mild horror, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29052618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20and%20Roles%202021
Summary: У них одно дыхание на двоих и неясная природа. И они всегда стремятся друг к другу, потому что не могут иначе.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Level 2: Тексты от G до T WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133651
Comments: 11
Kudos: 68
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Level 2: Тексты от G до T WTF Stucky and Roles 2021





	Ибо я любил тебя сердцем из дыма

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [For I have loved you with a heart of smoke](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12385128/chapters/28177002) by [galwednesday](%D0%A1%D0%A1%D0%AB%D0%9B%D0%9A%D0%90%20%D0%9D%D0%90%20%D0%90%D0%92%D0%A2%D0%9E%D0%A0%D0%90)  
> Разрешение на перевод получено.
> 
> Примечание: автор написал этот фик накануне Хэллоуина, вдохновившись трейлером сериала «Очень странные дела» (англ. Stranger Things).

Стив преследует человека, стрелявшего во Фьюри, вверх по лестнице, а оттуда по коридору и до самой крыши. Стрелок ловит щит на полной скорости – когда его пальцы смыкаются на краю, слышен скрежет металла о металл.

Щит тяжело ударяет Стива в грудь. Стив ловит его и при этом на долю секунды опускает взгляд, просто чтобы не остаться без большого пальца, а когда поднимает, стрелка уже нет.

Люди не способны двигаться так быстро.

Стив никому не рассказывает об этом. Он помнит легенду об Орфее и боится поверить в чудо из страха, что вера сделает это чудо невозможным. Однако там, в тот самый момент он не сомневается.

* * *

Рамлоу не задает вопросов.

Он не интересуется, сколько лет Активу. Он не задает вопросов о металлической руке, которая, кажется, шевелится еще до того, как Актив просыпается; перед тем как Актив открывает глаза, по металлическим пластинам пробегает блик света – своеобразный сигнал валить на хрен из зоны досягаемости, пока Актив не принял вертикальное положение и не потянулся к тебе металлическими пальцами.

Он не интересуется кодовыми словами, которые заставляют Актива подчиняться и превращают его беспорядочные выпады в крупную дрожь, а дрожь – в покорную неподвижность.

Но самое главное – он не задает вопросов о красной тетради. К ней может прикасаться только Пирс. До Рамлоу доходили слухи, что тетрадь существует еще со времен Золы, но, когда об этом начинают сплетничать новобранцы, Рамлоу выходит из комнаты, потому что _ничего не желает знать_.

Актив нечеловечески быстр. Он никогда не проваливает заданий. На нем заживают раны, от которых обычный человек давно бы умер.

Высказываются самые разные теории о том, кто такой Актив. Призрак. Демон. Выходец с того света. Мрачный жнец. Кто-то даже предположил, что он пришелец. Рамлоу тогда чуть не влез в разговор, хотя бы просто для того, чтобы послать парня нахер, тут ему не Зона 51. Однако какие бы бредовые теории ни выдвигались, Рамлоу держит рот на замке.

Пирс потворствует сплетням. Правду труднее разглядеть сквозь туман диких домыслов, а Пирс очень, очень тщательно оберегает достоверную информацию об Активе.

Рамлоу работал с Активом дольше, чем любой другой агент Гидры, за исключением Пирса, и единственная причина, по которой его еще не отправили в другую команду (или в могилу без опознавательных знаков), заключается в том, что Рамлоу никогда, _ни при каких обстоятельствах_ не задает вопросов.

* * *

– Баки? – говорит Стив, автоматически опуская щит.

– Какой еще к черту Баки?

* * *

_Подопытный номер тридцать семь умер на столе. Его тело еще не остыло, когда Зола торопливо засеменил по коридору, бросив через плечо панический взгляд на американского солдата, проникшего в здание. Очередная неудача. Однако в последнем подопытном было нечто представляющее интерес, и Зола даже пожалел, что не успел сделать вскрытие._

_Разумеется, у Золы сохранились записи, но большая часть взятых проб и образцов осталась в лаборатории. Пожалуй, как только американец уйдет, если здание останется в целости и сохранности, Зола сумеет вернуть их и, может быть, даже тело…_

_По фабрике прокатился яростный рев, в котором было больше звериного, чем человеческого. Американец нашел тело подопытного._

_Зола отказался от планов по спасению своего имущества и прибавил шагу._

* * *

– Он тебя не помнит, – мягко, но уверенно говорит Сэм.

– Вспомнит.

* * *

_Сержанта Барнса вернула в сознание боль в груди. Чья-то рука с силой давила на его сердце._

_– Баки?_

_Облегчение заставило его улыбнуться еще до того, как он открыл глаза._

_– Стив?_

_Стив выглядел неправильно, его челюсть была слишком квадратной, а плечи слишком широкими. Однако Баки безошибочно узнал его лицо. Стив смотрел на него сверху вниз глазами, полными такого ужаса, какого Баки никогда раньше в них не видел. И его тревожили именно глаза, а не форма челюсти._

_– Это я, Стив._

_– Стив? – Баки протянул руку, чтобы ободряюще потрепать Стива по щеке, но промахнулся и вместо этого схватил его за шею. – Что с тобой случилось?_

_Так-то лучше. Жуткий страх на лице Стива немного рассеялся._

_– Я вступил в армию._

_Баки скользнул по нему расфокусированным взглядом. Этот Стив был просто огромен и лучился здоровьем. Баки пришло в голову, что, возможно, они в раю, где Стив обрел сильное, здоровое тело, которого никогда не имел на земле. Какая несправедливость. Стив никогда не заслуживал того, чтобы быть больным. Почему он получил здоровье только после смерти?_

_– Мы умерли?_

_– Давай, Бак, я хочу, чтобы ты сосредоточился на мне, хорошо? Надо выбираться отсюда. Идти сможешь?_

_И только гораздо позже Баки сообразил, что Стив так и не ответил на его вопрос._

* * *

Актив стоит на хеликэрриере и смотрит в лицо Капитану.

– Тебя зовут Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс. Я дал тебе кровь, плоть и дыхание.

Эти слова важны. Они значат так же много, как слова в красной тетради, но не приказывают, не требуют повиновения. Актив не понимает, что с ними делать.

– Ты мой друг, – говорит Капитан. – Ты всегда был моим другом.

Актив верит Капитану. Но приказ, который ему дали, по-прежнему гремит в голове, по-прежнему заставляет его идти вперед. Он не может отступить.

Они сражаются, как и должны, хотя Актив сам не понимает, что поставлено на карту. Несмотря на то что Капитан явно сдерживается и не дерется в полную силу, одолеть его нелегко. Впервые Актив имеет дело с равным противником.

В потайном уголке глубоко внутри себя, где Гидра не имеет власти, Актив радуется, ведь если он потерпит поражение, если Капитан убьет его, то он умрет от рук друга. Когда-то он умер в одиночестве и не хочет повторять тот опыт.

Актив проваливает задание.

Капитан падает.

Актив прыгает следом.

* * *

_Все попытки воссоздать сыворотку Эрскина потерпели неудачу. Ученые вдоль и поперек изучили его записи и пришли к заключению, что они неполные; даже первый эксперимент Эрскина и Старка был обречен на провал. Не существовало никакого естественного объяснения тому, что тощий и болезненный Стив Роджерс вышел из камеры с вита-лучами высоким, здоровым и полным сил._

_– И что? – спрашивал генерал, теряя терпение. – Есть какое-то противоестественное объяснение?_

_Ответ на этот вопрос, возможно, знала Пегги Картер, но Пегги Картер молчала. Она оберегала флакон с кровью Стива, словно это была одновременно и священная реликвия, и неразорвавшаяся бомба. Все попытки заставить ее расстаться с флаконом или пролить свет на тайны, связанные с ним, проваливались, зачастую с треском. А в это время Капитан Америка и его люди проходили через оккупированную Европу, словно горячий нож сквозь масло._

_В конце концов руководящие чины пришли к выводу, что нет смысла копать глубже. Независимо от того, кем был Стив Роджерс и что сотворил из него Эрскин, он на правильной стороне, верно? Так что еще нужно?_

_Военные прекратили расследование в отношении сыворотки Эрскина, засекретили результаты (или отсутствие оных) и запрятали их настолько глубоко, насколько это было возможно._

* * *

У Капитана синие холодные губы. Его грудь неподвижна. Даже после того как Актив переворачивает его на бок и освобождает легкие от воды, сердце Капитана не бьется.

Активу уже случалось умирать. Он умер в одиночестве, в одиночестве и страхе, а потом его нашел Капитан.

_Я дал тебе кровь, плоть и дыхание._

– Пожалуйста, – говорит Актив. Он кладет металлическую руку на грудь Капитана, прямо над сердцем. – Я хочу все это вернуть.

Он плотно прижимается губами к губам Капитана и дышит.

* * *

Когда агенты Щ.И.Та находят их, они лежат в обнимку на берегу реки. Капитан Америка бледный, но живой, его раны потихоньку затягиваются. Зимний Солдат наполовину погребен под ним. Солдат лежит, уткнувшись лицом ему в грудь, руки Роджерса обвиты вокруг Солдата.

Даже находясь в полубессознательном состоянии, Роджерс не позволяет агентам разделить их. Когда те приближаются, он открывает глаза и сверлит их яростным взглядом, пока они не отходят, чтобы выставить оцепление и дождаться Черную Вдову.

Никто ничего не замечает, пока Черная Вдова не уговаривает Роджерса сесть в ожидающую машину скорой помощи. Присмотревшись к Зимнему Солдату, ковыляющему рядом с ним, агенты Щ.И.Та видят, что металлическая рука Солдата исчезла. На ее месте осталась лишь кожа, покрытая старыми шрамами.

К величайшему разочарованию Тони Старка, руку так и не нашли.

* * *

Первые слова, которые Стив произносит, очнувшись в больнице, обращены к Солдату.

– Ты меня узнаешь? 

Наташа не шевелится в кресле и старается ничем не выдать своего напряжения, но она начеку и настроена действовать, если ответ на вопрос того потребует.

Стив вырубился в машине скорой помощи, но Наташа настояла на том, чтобы его и Солдата положили на соседние койки. Во-первых, если бы их разлучили, они бы полезли в драку с персоналом, а во-вторых, Наташа хочет, чтобы они оба были у нее на глазах.

В кресле справа от Стива спит Сэм Уилсон. На прикроватной тумбочке стоит корзина с фруктами, а к ней привязаны шарики с надписью «РАД, ЧТО ТЫ НЕ УМЕР», подарок от Тони. Солдат провел все утро, наблюдая, как они покачиваются от легчайшего движения воздуха, дующего из вентиляции. Лицо у него умиротворенное: болеутоляющие, которые вводят ему через капельницу, действуют как полагается.

Наташа внимательно наблюдает из своего кресла в углу. Пройдет немало времени, прежде чем она оставит их без присмотра. Стив знает, почему она следит, и ничего не имеет против, а Солдат, похоже, едва замечает ее присутствие. Она смутно помнит его, как помнят страшный, но интересный сон. Жуткий и молчаливый, Солдат учил ее и других юных воспитанниц Красной Комнаты драться. Он был осторожен с девушками – настолько, насколько ему дозволяли. Поразительно добрый монстр.

– Ты Стив. – В глазах Солдата нежность. Его губы изгибаются в улыбке, и он протягивает правую руку, чтобы ухватиться за перила кровати Стива. – Ты дал мне дыхание, а я вернул его обратно.

Стив улыбается в ответ и накрывает руку Солдата своей. Его глаза медленно закрываются. Солдат спокойно наблюдает за ним, даже не пытаясь убрать руку.

Наташа смотрит на Стива, прекрасного, восхитительного Стива. Ему почти сто лет, но он выглядит как молодой мужчина в полном расцвете сил. Только сейчас Наташа понимает то, чего раньше никогда по-настоящему не осознавала: Солдат – не единственный монстр в этой комнате.

Эта мысль приносит успокоение. Стив гонялся за Солдатом не оттого, что, выпав из реальности, пытался вернуть призрак любимого. Его тянет к Солдату, потому что подобное притягивает подобное.

Наташа подгибает под себя ноги, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее в жестком больничном кресле. Стив и Сэм спят в тепле, безопасности и под присмотром, так почему бы не последовать их примеру? Потом ее ждет множество дел, но сейчас можно позволить себе поспать. Ведь на страже стоит Солдат.


End file.
